A fender structure is known wherein an upper fender extends to both the front and rear sides of a front fork with a plurality of air guide ports for guiding a flow of air to an engine being formed in the upper fender at positions close to a front end of the upper fender and with a lower fender extending rearwardly from the front fork. See, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 62-35673.
In the above structure, the air guide ports that are formed outside the range in which muddy water is splashed up in a tangential line direction by a front wheel can be blocked by the lower fender. Thus, there is a fear that muddy water splashed by the front wheel may get into the air guide ports. Therefore, it has been demanded to avoid such an inconvenience. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to satisfy such a demand.